The Ultimate Friendship:Vegeta and Pan:Frieza Saga
by Veggie-Trunks
Summary: Frieza's Back Saga here! For summary of fanfiction series, go to first TUFVAP - Baby Saga (Can access through my bio page). I'll be revising soon too, hopefully >.
1. Spectacular Parades And Space Pirates

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
READ THIS!!!  
  
Hi all you beautiful peeps! Are you ready for the next saga? I know you are! This one's called the Frieza's Back Saga, as you should know. This won't be a long saga most likely. No more than 3 chapters. It's more like a mini saga that opens up to a long saga, which is to be the fourth saga, which I promise, WILL be long! It's just giving a reason of why the fourth saga is about what it's about which I can't tell so you'll have to wait and find out.  
  
The chapter will start out where Vegeta is at home. Everyone except Vegeta is at a parade/amusement park. Then, comes the surprise. As always, enjoy!  
  
(Remember the ages are different every saga unless I say otherwise)  
  
Trunks: 6  
  
Goten: 4  
  
Marron: 4  
  
Pan: 3 (It is near Pan's birthday and Trunks' B-day is before hers and Goten and Marron and Bra's is after,)  
  
Bra: 2  
  
Videl: 20  
  
Gohan: 21 (Gohan B-day already passed too)  
  
Vegeta: 50  
  
Bulma: 41  
  
Goku: 43 (I know Goku is suppose to be younger than Bulma but you'll live)  
  
Chi Chi: 36  
  
Master Roshi: OOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDD  
  
Krillin: 37  
  
18: Um...18?  
  
17: If you're half machine and half human, are you just half the age of what you should be?  
  
Yamcha: 40. But who cares?!?  
  
Ox King: Kami knows!  
  
Piccolo: Next!  
  
Dende: Do Nameks have ages?  
  
Korin: It's a cat for Kami's sake!  
  
Kami: Just in case you forgot, he's dead!  
  
Yajirobe: I figure around 45 (shrug)  
  
Puar: Shouldn't this cat be dead?  
  
Oolong: Doesn't matter; Oolong should have been someone's breakfast a long time ago!  
  
King Kai: He's not too old, only about 123, 234, and 456. Looks good for his age.  
  
Grand Kai: Ten times King Kai's age.  
  
Supreme Kai: Let's not go there.  
  
Kibito: Well, I'll tell you this; he sure does LOOK like he's been around a few centuries!  
  
Frieza: Well, Mr. My Tank Is Over Flowing With Sugar is probably somewhere around 70 IF he has an age!  
  
End of Ages!  
  
Spectacular Parades and Space Pirates  
  
"Look guys!" Shor- I mean Krillin pointed to the large parade/amusement before them. It had rides, games, food, drinks, and a big parade that was going to happen right before it closed. "Yeah, it's great! Too bad Vegeta didn't want to come," Goku said.  
  
"Forget him! Let him stay home and kill himself in that gravity room!" Bulma yelled angrily. They had an argument before she left with the Z Gang. "Daddy's gonna die?!" Bra started sniffing.  
  
"N-No honey. Don't cry; I wasn't serious," she comforted. "Come on guys, let's go in!" 17 rushed. "We're going, 17!" 18 yelled. "Come on, Goten! I got a plan," he whispered. "Listen you boys don't go-" Chi Chi couldn't even finish her sentence as she watched the boys dash off into the crowd.  
  
"Far," she sighed. "Don't worry about them Chi Chi. They're saiyans, you know," Goku put his arm around her. "But there only kids! 4 and 5 years old!" "Oh, stop worrying, Chi Chi. They'll be fine. Besides, the guys can sense them anyway," Videl said.  
  
"Well...I guess. But nothing better happen to them!" They entered the doors of the amusement park.  
  
******************  
  
"We are entering Earth's atmosphere," the computer said. "Good. It's a good thing that slave of mine revived me. Too bad he was of no use; if he was, I wouldn't have killed him," he smirked.  
  
"Now that I am a lot stronger, I'll be able to kill them all! This time, I won't lose." he growled. Sparks of electricity came from his body as he rode over the lands of the Earth. He wanted to destroy them all.  
  
"I will get my revenge on you, Goku. And I will start by killing all of your friends!" he laughed wickedly. "Yes, this will be sweet (just like him)! Wait..." his scouter started beeping.  
  
He picked it up and read. "There's some big power levels at this gathering I am passing. That must be them! I'll land close by, then sneak up on them and POW! They're mine!"  
  
*************  
  
Vegeta was having him a peaceful time at home away from everyone. He lied on the couch, watching TV. He had his beer and chips on the table in front of him, had a few pillows, remote, and best of all, no one around to bother him.  
  
Everyone thought he'd be training. Did they really think he'd be training when he finally had time alone in his house with no one around?! Like heck! He was going to enjoy this!  
  
"Hmm...so that's what these humans do to dead bodies before burying them," he said. He was watching a show about morgues; don't ask why. "`Vegeta, why don't you want to go?'" he mimicked.  
  
"Why do you think, wench?! Hmph! Who wants to be with those idiots for 4 or 5 hours straight?! Not me!" The truth was he actually was kind of bored but didn't want to admit it to himself.  
  
He decided to go to sleep and forget about them. `I'll worry about them later. I better get some sleep in before the get home,' he drifted off to sleep.  
  
************  
  
It hadn't been 2 hours yet (It took Frieza's ship a while to come in for some reason) and already Pan was about to get into trouble. "Pan, what do you want to do now?" Bra asked to her best friend. "I don't know. It's so boring without Uncl-" Pan spotted a ship from the corner of her eye. She saw it was landing and wanted to check it out.  
  
"Um...you go ahead. I'll see you later." "Ok, Pan...bye," Bra went to go catch up with her mother. Pan watched which way the ship went and calculated about how far it would go and how long it would take to land.  
  
"Maybe I should tell my daddy about the ship so he can check it out...naw!" she ran off to go catch it.  
  
*****************  
  
"The ship is now landing," the computer informed. The ship landed in a small, abandoned area. Frieza stepped out with a huge smile on his face. "Ah, finally here. Now it's this way to the gathering. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! Muhahahahaahaahahaha!!!!"  
  
**************  
  
"Ugh! That horrible laughing must be him!" She ran until she came to the abandoned field. She hid behind a bush. She peeked out to see a naked alien standing by his ship.  
  
`He looks kind of familiar. Long tail...white...short..." "I'm coming for you Goku," Frieza said. `And gay! It's Frieza!" her power level jumped. Frieza's scouter started to beep again. "Someone is here...in this direction.  
  
"Who ever is hiding had bests come out." He said, walking her direction. `Uh oh! Should I run and go tell grampa so he can kill him or should I just come out and beat him up myself? Well, I guess I should do what any reasonable person would do so...'  
  
She jumped out from behind the bushes. "What do you mean I had bests come out of the bushes?! You ugly whore!" she yelled, trying to intimidate him, though failing miserably. "Whore?! How dare you insult the ruler of the universe! Wait, is that a tail?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it pretty?" she asked, waving it around to show it off. "AS a matter-of-fact, no. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Goku, now would you?" he sounded so pleasant...too pleasant.  
  
"Yeah! What do you want with Grampa anyway?!" "Oh I don't want anything with him right now. I'll be satisfied by taking you instead," he grabbed her up by her tail (I tell you, people love to grab hold of that tail!) and started flying very fast in the opposite direction, being sure to keep his power level low and getting very far.  
  
"You let go of me right now! I'm gonna tell my Uncle Vegeta on you!" Frieza almost fell out the sky. "Uncle Vegeta!? Well, I'll be a monkey's Uncle...or I should say he's the monkey's Uncle. Hahahaha!"  
  
"That really wasn't funny. Besides, he not my Uncle, I just call him that cuz I want to and when he finds out you're here, he's gonna beat you down!" "I doubt that, brat. Ah, this is a good place to land."  
  
They landed in a forest very far away from the parade but just a few miles from Capsule Corps. He dropped her and said, "Now, I will kill you." He slapped her with his tail in the face, sending her flying into a tree.  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta was woken from his sleep by the huge power level he felt. "What the...Frieza?" he ran to the door and looked out. "It can't be. Who would have wished him back? I killed all his henchmen...except that one...Kuso!"  
  
He rubbed his temples. `Why is my life so complicated? What did I do to deserve such torture? Wait just a minute. Now that Frieza's back...and I'm a super saiyan...yes! Revenge is sweet.' He gave an evil smile.  
  
"But something's up. There's another person with him. Too strong to be human though very weak; couldn't be his henchmen." Vegeta thought about it for a minute then frowned.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling it's someone I know very well?" he couldn't believe this. I mean, she had gotten herself in a lot of mess, but this took the cake! Exactly how did she get herself caught by the biggest tyrant the universe ever did see when she was with the strongest beings the universe ever did see?  
  
It was absurd! She must have run off again; it was the only logical explanation. "I'm going to get that little bitch a leash!" he took to the air to go find Frieza and the crazy brat he was killing, making sure to suppress his power level.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey guys, wait." Goku said. Chi Chi and Videl looked at him. "What's wrong, Goku?" Chi Chi asked. "I sense a big power level far from here." "Me too," Gohan agreed. "Don't worry, it's just Vegeta."  
  
"Remember he stayed home to train Goku. He probably just decided to get out for a change; he does that sometimes, doesn't he?" "Oh yeah! Never mind!" They kept walking, but Gohan still suspected something was wrong.  
  
*******************  
  
Already, Pan had a huge gash right across her left cheek, a deep cut on her right leg, a decent cut on her other leg, some cuts here and there, and now Frieza was working on getting the tail off. "Ouch! You bastard! Stop!" she was thrashing all over the place but was only hurting herself.  
  
He was twisting and bending it, slowly ripping it off. "You'll learn some manners girl!" he twisted her tail really hard. "Owwwww!" she shut her eyes tightly, holding back tears.  
  
"I see you aren't so talkative anymore," he snickered. He threw her. She hit the ground and started sliding...right in front of someone's shoes. Frieza looked up from her to see his spiky haired rival.  
  
He was looking at the girl before him. `Nobody touches my brat!' he looked up at Frieza and glared. "Vegeta. How are you doing? Did you come to die too? I thought you would have learned your lesson by now." He laughed.  
  
Vegeta growled. "I see you still have a habit of beating on 3 year olds. I guess because you can't handle anyone else!" he laughed back. Frieza's eyebrows furrowed. "Watch your mouth, monkey!"  
  
Pan opened an eye. She saw Vegeta and started trying to get up, not wanting to look so weak in front of him. "Stay down, brat. You'll only hurt yourself more." Pan refused to though.  
  
"No, I can...get up." She was struggling, especially cause of the deep wounds on her legs Frieza had made so she couldn't run away. Vegeta felt kind of bad. The only reason she was attempting to get up was to prove she wasn't weak to him.  
  
She couldn't help it; she had never trained before. "Look," he picked her up and sat her back down by a rock. "Stay there. I'm going to kill him really quick then you're going to tell me why you're here and not at that parachute or whatever it's called!"  
  
"You mean parade?" "Whatever. Let's go Frieza!" he flew off in the opposite direction, Frieza following. When they were far enough, they landed. "You know Vegeta, you shouldn't have lied to the child."  
  
"About what?" he asked, giving him a dirty look. "You said you were going to kill me; quickly at that. But we know that won't be happening, don't we?" "Don't get so cocky Frieza," he smirked while he gave a scheming look at Frieza.  
  
His eyes turn turquoise. `What is gong on? Could he be...?' Vegeta's muscles bulged as his hair turned a bright gold. "Your...you're a super saiyan!" Frieza was somewhat surprised at the moment.  
  
"What? Are you scared or something?" "No. Not at all. I am also stronger. You couldn't beat me even if it was to save your life...which, right now, it is!" Frieza had a bigger ego than Vegeta  
  
"Well, let's just see." He powered up.  
  
******************  
  
All the Z crew stopped their activities and looked the same direction. They had joined up to eat. "You guys sense that too," Goku asked. "Yeah, Goku." Krillin answered. "I knew that power wasn't Vegeta!" Gohan stood up.  
  
"I...I think it's Frieza!" Piccolo said. "Let's go now!" Goku ate his last 20 sandwiches. "Ok, I'm ready!" Just as he said the words, they heard a flash of lightning. Rain started to pour.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," was heard over the intercoms, "There is a big storm that is about to happen. Please do not try to drive home because the storm is going to spread for miles and may even flood. Please go to the inside stadium across the street immediately."  
  
"Awe man!" 17 hit the table. "Does that mean we can't fly?" Goku scratched his head. Everybody let out a sigh, shaking his or her head at his naive ness.  
  
Boy, I tell you, Pan gets in trouble from right to left! She's really gnawing on Vegeta's nerves! Well, now that Frieza's here, and the Z gang stuck on the sidelines, what will happen? Will Vegeta get his revenge, or will Frieza destroy Earth and rule over all once again? I think we all know the answer but I just want to make it sound somewhat interesting. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	2. Big Storm

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Wuz ^ folks? Got a new chapter here for ya! I have the order of update in my bio just in case you'd like to know. Also, I've been thinking of starting a fan fiction contest but it won't be any time soon because I need to learn JavaScript and stuff first so...  
  
Just read and see what the chapter is about, please, because I really don't know how to put it. As always, enjoy!  
  
Big Storm  
  
"I wonder if he's killed him yet..." Pan sat on the rock, waiting patiently for her Uncle Vegeta to come get her. "I'm gonna be in big trouble. Maybe if I run away now and-... no, I'll get in even more trouble!"  
  
She threw a small rock and put a hole in the tree in front of her. "A 3 year old shouldn't have to go through this! I mean, I'm so cute and adorable, why can't I get away with anything!...Well, actually I get away with everything," she shrugged.  
  
*******  
  
"Bulma, I just feel like someone's missing," Chi Chi said. "Well, it looks like everyone is here, Chi," she looked around. "Let's just check to make sure. Just call off names," Videl suggested. "Yeah, Bulma," Goku agreed.  
  
"Okay, then; let me see: There's Marron, Roshi, Piccolo, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Videl, Gohan, Goku, me, Pan, Sevente- PAN!!!!!!!!" Bulma let out a screech. "PAN IS MISSING!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!" Chi Chi hollered.  
  
"Oh no! And there's a huge storm outside!" Goku panicked. "...Ugh!" Videl fainted again; she must have picked up the habit from Chi Chi. "Videl!" Gohan grabbed a cup of water he was drinking and splashed it on her face.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" she shot up. "I swear that girl needs a leash!!" 18 crossed her arms. "Mommy, we got to find Pan or she'll get hurt!" Bra pulled on Bulma's dress, worried.  
  
"W-we're thinking, sweetheart," Bulma bit her lip. "I don't care. It's a lot quieter when she's not around," Trunks snorted. "Yeah, you tell `em Trunksie!" Marron said. Trunks scooted away from her. "Hey! I like Pan; she's nice to me...most of the time," Goten said.  
  
"Well, Vegeta's out there. Maybe he found her. You remember when we felt Frieza; he was kind of like he was leaving the parade. Maybe he got Pan and when Vegeta sensed him, he found him and found Pan too," Krillin said.  
  
"Well, there's a good thing and bad thing about that," Goku cringed. "What?" Bulma asked. "Well, the good thing is she'll be safe from Frieza; the bad thing is that she'll be alone with Vegeta."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" "Bulma...don't you remember all the times she's ran away, and most of the time she's gotten herself in deep water. And every time, Vegeta's the one who has to go get her out of it...and you remember his reactions after he found her?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Last year when she got kidnapped, he tried to put her in the hospital; just imagine what he'll do now!" "I HOPE HE BEATS HER DOWN!!! SHE KNOWS BETTER THAN TO RUN AWAY LIKE THIS; I'M TIRED OF IT!!! SHE HAD BETTER HOPE HE GETS TO HER BEFORE ME!!!" Videl fumed.  
  
Gohan could have sworn for a second smoke started coming out her ears. "Calm down, Videl. She's only a kid," Gohan said. "She's a SAIYAN kid!!! She knows right from wrong, even at her age!!! I'm gonna kill her!!!"  
  
"Videl, violence doesn't solve anything," Goku tsked. "Oh, yes it does!!! Goku, I have been patient with her for three years now but I've had it! I never had a lot of patience to begin with and she's ran it all out!"  
  
"Look, Videl. Let's wait until we find her first, THEN will see what we're going to do with her!" Chi Chi said. "Fine, but I get the first hit!"  
  
*******  
  
The two warriors were catching their breath (For some reason, that did not sound right to me). "I see you are getting weak, Vegeta," Frieza informed. "That's where you are mistaken, Freak- excuse me, Frieza,"  
  
"You must find your little wise cracks very funny, Vegeta." "Indeed," Vegeta stood up straight. "Now, I have a little surprise for my favorite tyrant, though...I don't think you'll like it," Vegeta smirked as his muscles bulged.  
  
"What-What are you doing?" Frieza stuttered. "It's a new trick I learned. It's called," Vegeta's hair turned a darker golden color as lightning struck around him, "Super Saiyan 2."  
  
Frieza's eyes widened. "What?! Th-that's impossible!!!" "I just did it, didn't I? Now, it's been nice chatting but I have more important things to do so goodbye," Before Frieza could say another word, Vegeta charged at him and cut his head off with his hand.  
  
Frieza fell to the ground in two pieces. Vegeta, then, disintegrated his body, leaving the head. "You...you b-beat me..." Frieza said weakly. "No? Really?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Have a nice time back in hell, Frieza." "I'l...I'll see you there, monkey," Frieza gave a weak laugh. Vegeta frowned and kicked Frieza's head far away. "Dumb lizard," he muttered.  
  
Vegeta headed back to go find Pan.  
  
*************  
  
"What's taking so long?" Pan asked herself. Then, she heard someone pushing through the bushes. Vegeta appeared. Pan felt her heart jump a mile. `I'm in serious trouble,' she thought as she gulped.  
  
Vegeta walked up, stood right in front of her, looked down at her straight in the eyes and frowned. Pan looked nervously at him, waiting for him to say something. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Um...you're looking nice; hair's looking spikier than usual," Vegeta's facial expression didn't change. `He's probably trying to figure out which killing method is better!'  
  
"Pan," Vegeta said with a too calm voice. "Y-yes, Prince Vegeta, sir?" She figured she might as well try to get off his hit list. "I am going to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Ok. Question number 1: What made you want to leave the parade?" "I-I saw Frieza's sp-space ship fly b-by," she stuttered. She was terrified; he was acting WAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY too calm!  
  
"Where was everyone else when you saw his ship?" "Um...they were standing there, getting ready to go in." "Now, you had two options at that point, right?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
She nodded and looked the other way. "Do not break eye contact with me," she immediately turned back to look at him. "Now, what were those two options?" "Well...I could have told someone that there was a strange ship flying through our atmosphere."  
  
"Or?" "...I could have ran off to go see who was in the ship without telling anyone that I was leaving or where I was going and risk getting killed." She said quickly. "And which option did you pick, Pan Son, daughter of the honest, cautious, and noble Son Gohan, as he is called?"  
  
"...the 2^nd one..." she said low. "Can I ask you one more question?" She nodded slowly. "WHY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" he yelled. Pan jumped back. "Uncle Vegeta, that's two questions."  
  
"DO NOT CORRECT ME, CHILD!!! AND STOP CALLING ME UNCLE!!!" "Sorry Un- I mean Prince Vegeta sir," she squeaked. "HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO RUN INTO A WALL BEFORE YOU REALIZE YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF?!?"  
  
"I've never ran into a wall," she said, wondering what he was talking about. "IT'S A METAPHOR YOU PSYCHOTIC BRAT!!! MAINLY, I AM ASKING HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO ALMOST GET KILLED BEFORE YOU REALIZE YOUR ENDANGERING YOUR LIFE!!"  
  
"I lov-" "DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT, YOU DEAD BRAINED MINI-KAKKAROT!! DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF DEATH WISH?!" Pan lowered her head.  
  
Vegeta rubbed his forehead as he tried to calm down. He had been a little too harsh...even if it was true. "I'm sorry," she sniffed. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't do it again," he said.  
  
"Frankly, I am tired of not being able to turn my back on you, cause if I do, you will run off and get yourself in trouble. I don't care if you are 3! You're a saiyan and saiyans aren't stupid," Vegeta then thought about Goku, "well...most."  
  
"I don't mean to get in trouble," she looked up at him. "Brat, when you chase after a spaceship you don't know anything about or has never seen, leave the house and walk up and down the streets alone at night, go up to the highest floor in a building and climb out the window, or anything like that, that you have done, you mean to get in trouble."  
  
It was true. She had gotten places that he didn't think was possible for her to get to. "I'm sorry," "Sorry doesn't cut it, I'm afraid. Now let's go before you bleed to death or get into any more trouble."  
  
He picked her up and put her on his back. That's when Pan noticed his hair wasn't black. "Uncle Vegeta! Your hair's on fire!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and held back a laugh. "It's not on fire, brat. I'm still in super saiyan mode because I sensed a storm coming this way and I you need time to take a bath before it hits where we are so I want to hurry up. Now stop yelling in my ear."  
  
It was silent the rest of the way back to Capsule Corps. When they got there, Vegeta went straight to the bathroom in the hall upstairs. He took her off his back and sat her on her feet.  
  
She had regained enough strength to be able to stand up. Vegeta turned on the water and started filling up the tub. He poured the bubble bath that was near in there. He, then, got a whole bottle of alcohol out of the cabinet and poured the whole thing in the tub.  
  
Pan's eyes bulged. "Why are you doing that?!" "Because you need to clean those wounds theraly." "What ever happened to peroxide?!" she argued. "Paradox or whatever does not work for saiyans, so stop arguing with me and get in the tub!"  
  
He turned the water off. "I'm not getting in there!" she crossed her arms. Vegeta was mad about the fact that she dared talk back to him but was proud on the other hand that she was acting like a true saiyan would.  
  
He got a towel and rag out the closet and threw it on her head. "You had better be in there by the time I get back or Frieza won't be the only one that kicked your ass today!" he walked out and slammed the door.  
  
******  
  
"The storm isn't letting up any, and I can't feel Vegeta any more," Goku looked worried. "Come on, Goku; Vegeta can take care of himself. You know how he is!" Krillin said.  
  
"It's not him we're worried about, it's Pan!" Chi Chi bit her lip. "Look, if Vegeta's got her than I'm sure she's fine; unless, of course, he plans on killing her which I wouldn't be surprised," 17 said.  
  
"17," 18 warned. "Look guys, it's either like this; Vegeta found Frieza, killed him and has Pan now or Vegeta lost to Frieza, and him and Pan died a gruesome death at his hands."  
  
"Ugh!" Videl AND Chi Chi fainted this time. "SEVENTEEN!!!" 18 and Krillin yelled. "Was it something I said?" "Daddy's dead??!" Bra looked horrified. "Dad got killed mom?!!" Trunks joined in.  
  
"N-no. Now, I'm sure your father didn't get killed. Don't listen to him!" Bulma turned and glared at 17. "What? It's the truth," he shrugged. "WAHHHHH!!!! I WANT DADDY AND PAN!!!" Bra cried.  
  
"B-Bra, they're not dead!" Bulma tried to calm her down but Bra wasn't having it. "YES THEY ARE!! WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma picked Bra up. "Bra, sweetheart, they aren't dead. Your daddy is very strong, a lot stronger than Frieza. Don't cry."  
  
"(sniff sniff) Really? So daddy didn't get killed?" "No. Isn't that right, 17?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Whatever you say," he didn't believe it but he didn't want his ears being yelled off either.  
  
***************  
  
Vegeta walked back in the bathroom with some of Pan's clothes and sat them on the sink. She was in the tub, much to her dismay. Vegeta got the very short stool from the corner and put it by the tub and sat down.  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, do you still hate me?" Vegeta was taken back by the question. He didn't hate her, she just got on his nerves! He grabbed the rag from in the water wiped the wound on her cheek. She winced.  
  
"I never said I hated you, you just have a habit of making me mad at you." "So you like me, then?" "I never said that either," "So you don't like me?" Vegeta sighed in frustration.  
  
"You ask too many questions, brat." "So you don't like me, I guess?" she looked sad. `Why is she harassing me?' he asked himself. "You're okay," Pan lit up. "Really?" "Yeah..."  
  
He washed the rest of her face. "So, you wouldn't mind lying for me?" Vegeta gave her that look. "Never mind,"  
  
She got through taking a bath and putting on her clothes. He had put on her bandages after she got out. .Just as she got out, the storm hit their part of town. "Let's go downstairs," Vegeta said. "Okay!" she jumped in his lap while he was still sitting down.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up, not really having a choice of whether he wanted to carry her or not. They went downstairs and into the living room and on the couch.  
  
Vegeta, not really caring about some dumb storm, flipped the channels on the TV. "Uncle Vegeta, shouldn't we turn that off; we might get electrocuted or something," Pan didn't want to admit it but she was scared of storms.  
  
"No storm is going to stop me from watching TV." As if on cue, the power went off. "...I stand corrected," Vegeta put the remote down. "AHHH!!" Pan had a death grip around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" "The lights went off an-and it's dark an-and-" A loud thunder clap was heard, "and there's lots of loud thunder!" Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
The brat was actually scared of storms. "Brat, it's nothing but a light show with sound effects." "Light shows can't kill you; storms can!" she hid herself under the blanket that was on the couch.  
  
Vegeta pulled the cover from on top of her head. "Quit being a human and toughen up!" Pan crawled in his lap and buried her head in his chest. "But it's loud and scary."  
  
He had to admit; she sounded frightened. "Look, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. You can cower under that blanket all you want but I'm getting me some rest," he laid down, resting his head comfortably on the pillow.  
  
Pan hadn't budged; she was still on him. "I'm scared," "Go to sleep, Pan," he ordered. Pan hitting his chest like she was fluffing up a pillow, then laid back down. "You know, you make a nice pillow, Uncle Vegeta."  
  
"What did I just tell you?" "I'm sleep, I'm sleep."  
  
2 hours later...  
  
The front door of Capsule Corps. busted open. "Vegeta?! Where are you?!" Bulma ran into the living room, where he usually was when he wasn't training, everyone following her.  
  
She saw him and Pan on the couch sleep. "Awwwwww!!!!" you heard from the women...except 18. Vegeta's eyes shot open and glared right their way. "Can't anybody get some peace and quiet when you idiots are around?!"  
  
Pan woke up from his yelling. "Pan, look at you!" Videl rushed over, picked up her baby, and gave her a squeeze. "Ouch," she said. "Oh, I'm sorry Panny! What did that mean monster do to you?!"  
  
"My poor granddaughter!" Chi Chi kissed her. Videl's attitude took a U-turn suddenly. "Pan, you know better than to run off! Look at you now! You could have gotten killed!"  
  
"I'm sorry mommy," she sniffed. "Oh...I know, sweetheart but you scare me to death when you do that. Come on, let's go home." Videl said. "Yeah, I think the rest of us will go home too," Goku said.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra jumped up on the couch with him and gave him a hug. Vegeta smiled...inside. "I thought you were dead, daddy. He said you got killed," she pointed to 17. Vegeta glared a vicious glare. "Hey, I said he might be dead!" he corrected.  
  
"So, I guess you killed Frieza," Krillin guessed. "Yes, and you might be next," he threatened. "Thanks for saving her Vegeta; you're a good friend!" Goku said. "I am no `friend' of yours or anybody else in this room, but especially you!"  
  
"Bye Pan, see you later!" Bra waved. "Bye, Bra. Bye, Uncle Vegeta," "Yeah, bye Uncle Vegeta," Everybody said and laughed. Vegeta growled. He started muttering about dumb humans and rusty robots and ugly Nameks; you know, the usual.  
  
Welp, that's that! One more chapter to go, then we get to the real saga! Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


	3. Birthday Present

Disclaimer: Read the last one.  
  
Hello! This is the last chapter of this saga. This chapter, it's Pan's birthday and that's all you're squeezing out of me. As always, enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 Birthday Present  
  
  
  
"Uncle Vegeta, guess how old I am!" Pan jumped up and down on Vegeta's lap. It was her birthday and everyone was there. The held it at Capsule Corps., where all birthday were held.  
  
She asked him the same question every year at her birthday party and every year, he would always get it wrong. "Uh…6?" he guessed. "4, Vegeta ojisan, 4!" she corrected.  
  
"That's wonderful, now get off me," "Don't be mean, daddy. It's Pan's birthday," Bra said, crawling up on the couch. "Fine. 'Please' get off my lap." "Vegeta," Bulma sighed.  
  
"What?" "Ok everybody, Pan's going to open her presents now!" Gohan announced. People came from the four corners of the house to come see. Pan got confronts in Vegeta's lap and got ready for her presents.  
  
Bra ran to go get her present for Pan. "Here's our present, Pan," Krillin patted her on the head and gave her a middle-sized box. She ripped it open. It was a white bandana with diamonds decorating the outside of it.  
  
"Ooo! Pretty!" "Here," Krillin put on her head. "Thanks Uncle Krillin!" Krillin walked away, "She called me Uncle," Krillin smiled. Vegeta frowned. "Okay, next," "Me, me!" Bra ran back with a huge bear.  
  
"Here you go!" Pan took it and looked at it. Besides for decoration, she hated stuffed animals. "Uh, thanks Bra," she put it down by her on the couch. "Here you go, Panny!" Goku handed her a pie.  
  
"Grampa, stop calling me that in front of peop-" Pan raised an eyebrow (so much like Vegeta! Sniff). "I know Panny, you're speechless! I bet it's the best present you ever got!" "Um…thanks grampa…"  
  
"Oh, don't thank me, thank Chi Chi; she made it. She wanted to get you a bike but I insisted we get you a cherry pie instead!" Vegeta shook his head. 'It's been over 10 years since I met the fool and he hasn't changed a bit!'  
  
"Oh, thanks. I'd rather have a pie than a bike anyday," she didn't seem so happy. "No problem, Pan!" 18 looked at Chi Chi. "You actually let him give her that?" "It's a long story," Chi Chi didn't even want to explain it.  
  
"Anyway…here's our present Panny-chan," Videl hand her baby a box. "Mom!" It was ok at first, but now Pan couldn't stand being called Panny and Panny- chan. She opened the box up and there was a lap top computer.  
  
You know, it was one of those kiddy computers with all the games on it. "Ooooo!" "You always wanted one of those." "Thanks mommy, daddy!" "Your welcome-"  
  
"Ok, whatever! Now it's time for my present!" Bulma got all excited. She ran into the back room. "Did she put something back there?" Gohan asked Videl. "I didn't see her. Could she have snuck it in without anyone knowing?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her, " Vegeta muttered. "You all ready?" she yelled from the back. "Yeah, come on out!" 17 yelled back. "Okay!" Bulma came back in, pushing a go-kart.  
  
It was a white race car. "Wow, cool!" Trunks and Goen ran up to the car and checked it out. "Hey, that's mine!" Pan went over, pushing them out and jumping in. "Leave it to Bulma to bring the biggest present of them all!" Krillin said.  
  
"It's like a real car! I made it myself! It's got a motor and a jet pack and an air bag and-" "Okay, woman!" you know who said that.  
  
"Wow! Thanks Aunt Bulma!" "My pleasure!" she LOVED to make things! "Alright, we've sung that damn song, we've ate the cake, we've passed out presents, now let's go-"  
  
Vegeta felt something jump on his lap. He looked back down to see Pan staring right at him with those big pretty eyes he loved so much. "What?!" Pan glared. "Where's my present?!" 'Uh oh!' everybody thought.  
  
Vegeta pondered for a minute, then he got an idea. "You want to train?" Pan nodded. "Fine, I'll train you." Vegeta said. Bulma also glared. "What kind of stupid present is that-"  
  
"YYYYYAAAAYYYY!!!!" Pan shouted. "No fair! We want to train!" Trunks and Goten pouted. "Fine, whatever; Might as well get you all at the same time." "YES!!" they jumped up and down.  
  
Pan gave Vegeta the BIGGEST hug ever! "Thank you Prince Vegeta, sir!" "Yeah, yeah. Get off me,"  
  
  
  
Ok, that was the last chapter of this saga. Next saga is the Training Saga, which will be up soon. Peace out!  
  
Veggie-Trunks 


End file.
